Cellular networks using newer radio access technology (RAT) systems, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, are being developed and deployed. Networks using these newer RATs often support faster data rates than networks utilizing legacy RATs, such as second generation (2G) and third generation (3G) RATs, including Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) networks and Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) networks. However, in some deployments, LTE and other new RATs may not fully support some services that can be handled by legacy networks. Accordingly, LTE networks are often co-deployed in overlapping regions with legacy networks and wireless communication devices may transition between RATs as services or coverage may require. For example, in some deployments, LTE networks are not capable of supporting voice calls. Accordingly, when a wireless communication device receives or initiates a voice call while connected to a network that supports data sessions, but not voice calls, the wireless communication device can perform a circuit switched fallback (CSFB) procedure to transition to a legacy network that supports voice calls.
Due to the faster data rates offered by LTE networks, devices are often configured to reselect to an LTE network, if available, subsequent to termination of a voice call for which a CSFB procedure has been performed. However, voice-centric wireless communication devices that are used for placing and receiving voice calls can encounter delays reselecting to LTE after conclusion of a voice call if the fallback took place as a multiple radio access bearer (RAB) call. In this regard, existing data sessions established on an LTE network prior to a CSFB procedure can yield to a multi-RAB call on a legacy network, as a circuit switched (CS) RAB can be established to support the voice call and a packet switched (PS) RAB can be established to support a PS data session. After termination of the voice call, the legacy network can release the CS RAB, but the device can remain in a Radio Resource Control (RRC) connected mode and may be unable to reselect to the LTE network due to the active PS RAB. As such, the device may be stuck on the legacy network until conclusion of the data session, or at least until a break in data transfer has allowed the device to transition to an idle state, CELL_PCH state, URA_PCH state, or other state from which reselection to the LTE network can be performed. Due to the lower data rates offered by the legacy network, user experience and quality of service can be degraded during the period for which the device remains on the legacy network following termination of the voice call.